


为什么莱姆斯和金妮在一起很合适

by LucyAragorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyAragorn/pseuds/LucyAragorn
Summary: 来自早期狼金网站Growl，主要是论述了一下狼金的共性和创作cp可能性。
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Ginny Weasley





	为什么莱姆斯和金妮在一起很合适

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Remus/Ginny Reason Why?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/751014) by aikakone. 



莱姆斯和金妮可以很相配是因为....

  * **他们都是童年创伤的幸存者。**

莱姆斯在童年时期就被狼人咬了，这件事还是他在霍格沃茨开始他的教育之前发生的。

金妮在霍格沃茨读一年级期间，她就独自在密室里面对了汤姆•里德尔。他们两个身上都有创伤，但金妮的创伤是内心的，内心的创伤通常会比你能看见的外在创伤更致命。

  * **他们都被分进了格兰芬多学院。**

他们都有很多相似的性格特质，所以他们能理解对方。

  * **他们都反抗伏地魔。**

莱姆斯在巫师一战中反抗过伏地魔，而且也是少数几个能够直呼伏地魔其名的人。而金妮曾经反抗过年轻的伏地魔化身-汤姆•里德尔。

  * **他们都来自贫寒的家庭。**

所以金钱绝对不会成为他们的阻碍，特别是莱姆斯作为狼人一定很难找一份工作。

重修/补充标记：在经过了我的深思熟虑之后，我意识到假设莱姆斯来自一个贫穷的家庭也许没那么准确。毕竟书里说过他的家人也曾经尝试为他寻求治愈的解药，这就意味着他们家可能要花很多钱。不过，实话说，莱姆斯可能在成年之后没怎么找到几分工作，他的私人物品都是旧的很可能是因为他没有钱买新的。但是无论如何，金妮都能在这段关系中克服这一障碍。

  * **他们都是凤凰社的成员。**

他们都站在战争的同一边。如果巫师战争持续的足够长的话，金妮和莱姆斯很有可能会因为被分配到同样的任务而一起工作。

  * **他们都有强大的魔力。**

莱姆斯通常被人尊为霍格沃茨有史以来最好的黑魔法防御术老师。他也是庞弗雷夫人唯一尊重的黑魔法防御术教师，因为他知道他该如何治疗学生。

根据弗雷德和乔治的不情愿地评价来估计，金妮小小的身体里绝对有很多能量。如果不信的话可以领教一下她的蝙蝠精咒。

  * **他们都对黑魔法感兴趣或者有所涉猎。**

莱姆斯是霍格沃茨有史以来最好的黑魔法防御术教师。而金妮是邓布利多军的成员之一，所以她练习和巩固加强了她的黑魔法防御技能。他们都去了魔法部帮助哈利和西里斯。

  * **他能跟她的家人相处的很好。**

莱姆斯能跟金妮的母亲相处的很好，而且他和她父亲一样都为凤凰社工作，也很了解她的兄弟们—包括滑头的弗雷德和乔治。家庭的认可对韦斯莱家族很重要。金妮/莱姆斯也许一开始会吓到他们，但是他毕竟和他们打好了关系，所以他们最后会赢得他们的心的。  
（译者：感觉这段有在cue某个和莫丽有矛盾的人？）

  * **她不介意他是狼人。**

对于莱姆斯来说，作为一个狼人，也许是他与其他人产生浪漫关系的一大障碍。但金妮已经知道这点了，所以这点对她不重要。





End file.
